Wyatt (Video Game)
Wyatt is an original character and one of the main protagonists for the DLC, "400 Days" in his personal story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown There are no clear details about Wyatt's life before or during the outbreak, though it is known he was friends with Eddie. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 41" Wyatt's story starts with Eddie and Wyatt getting chased and shot at by Nate. Eddie mentions he shot a guy from Nate's group. Wyatt and Eddie try to hide from Nate by turning off the main highway onto a back road driving into a foggy forest. The fog makes it hard to see and Eddie hits a police officer. To decide who does the duty of checking up on the injured bystander, they play rock-paper-scissors. Depending on who has to stay behind in the car, either Eddie or Wyatt end up cornered by Nate and make the split decision to leave behind the latter to escape. In-Game Decision Winning/Staying in the car After Eddie leaves with the gun to go check on the victim, he throws back the keys to the car. However, the keys fall onto the dark floor, and Wyatt is forced to find them. After finding them, he sees the truck outside and he is attacked by Nate. Barely getting Nate off him, Wyatt drives away leaving Eddie behind. Losing/Checking on the victim Wyatt heads out with the gun to go check on the victim. After a little bit of a walk, he finds the victim dying. He tries to help the man, but has to fend off approaching walkers. If the in-game choice is made for Wyatt to bring the man back to the car, he will also have to shoot walkers while making his way back. Either choosing to aid the man or not, Wyatt slowly makes his way back while actively shooting at walkers. In the distance, Wyatt will hear Eddie being attacked by Nate. Eddie leaves by driving off, which forces Wyatt to run away deeper into the fog to escape the walkers who are closing in, leaving the victim behind. Day 400 Four hundred days into the apocalypse he is part of the group with Vince, Bonnie, Shel, Becca and Russell who all set up camp out in the woods near the Gil's Pitstop. That night they are approached by Tavia who tells him that she is part of a community. When she asks if anyone wants to go with her, Wyatt will respond with one of the two: If he left Eddie behind he will instantly jump on the chance saying that maybe he could find Eddie there, so he leaves with Tavia. However if Eddie left him behind then Wyatt will be bitter and say that they can't trust anyone and will refuse to go, unless Tavia mentions they might find friends or family in the community. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wyatt has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Wyatt fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for him to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Wyatt will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Wyatt can die.Deaths - 400 Days WyattDeath1.png|Killed by a walker. WyattDeath2.png|Killed by a walker. WyattDeath3.png|Killed by a walker. WyattDeath4.png|Killed by a walker. WyattDeath5.png|Killed by Nate. WyattDeath6.png|Killed by Nate. Relationships Eddie Eddie is a close friend to Wyatt. As Wyatt mentions that they have been through some tough things together. And Wyatt remembers many things, such as doing drugs with Eddie, plus, he is clearly guilt ridden in case he abandons Eddie, expressing a sad look on his face, further implying a great friendship. Also, in the epilogue, as Tavia, if you say that family and friends could be at your community, Wyatt agrees to go because he believes Eddie could be there. Vince Wyatt seems to have a good relationship with Vince. This is assumed because, in a determinant case during the epilogue, a piece of dialogue from Wyatt can be found with him saying, "The only reason I'm with you guys is because Vince saved my life." He only says that if Eddie abandon Wyatt during his story. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Wyatt, along with Vince, Bonnie, Russell, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official twitter account early June 2013. *In the epilogue, it is revealed that Vince saved Wyatt's life after he got separated from Eddie, if he left the car. *If you stayed in the car, Wyatt's story will chronologically be the first story without any interaction with a walker. *Depending if Wyatt took the car and left Eddie, Eddie's car appears in the epilogue scene. *In the epilogue scene, there seems to be a small error in Wyatt's picture when the photo's are being thrown in the fire. Wyatt seems to be wearing a cap. *Wyatt possibly smoked marijuana before the apocalypse: **Wyatt mentions that their friend, TJ, got high and tried to put a pancake in the CD player of Eddie's radio. **Eddie tells Wyatt to get some "sticky" out of the glove box after temporarily losing Nate. **Eddie and Wyatt make numerous drug references throughout his story. *If Wyatt chooses to leave the car, he has the highest amount of walker kills in "400 Days", killing several on the way back to the car. **He is also the only protagonist to possibly kill more than one walker, and the only one to kill walkers who weren't named characters previously. *Wyatt is the only character who will end up alone at the end of his story, regardless of the players' decisions. All other characters will (or have the chance to) end up with at least 1 other person at the end of each of their respective stories. *Wyatt is possibly the oldest playable character in the game. *Wyatt is the only protagonist of "400 days" to get possibly involved in a fist fight. *Wyatt and Tavia are the only playable characters to not have any mentioned or seen family members. **Vince: His brother **Russel: His grandmother **Bonnie: Her mother **Shel: Her sister, Becca References ru:Уайятт Category:Glasses User Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Addicts Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game